


razor

by space_dev



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Depression, Drabble, I wrote this in less than a minute, Post-Canon, Self Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_dev/pseuds/space_dev
Summary: Jeremy was flying away.





	razor

**Author's Note:**

> TW for razors, suicide attempt, depression,,,,,, yeah.

 

Jeremy was flying away.

Nobody loved him.

 _Nobody_.

His mom left because of him. His dad fell into depression because of him. Michael was hurt because of him. Brooke, Christine, Rich, Jenna, too.

He hadn't texted anyone in weeks. No, not a single word had crossed his lips, not in weeks. 

He held the the small, cold slab of sharp metal, close to his chest.

Should he do it?

Would anyone care?

When would someone find him?

Would anyone cry?

Who would find him?

Should he stay?

_No._

He plunged the razor into his wrist and waited for death.


End file.
